Tiny Tim
Tiny Tim is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. He worked for the Crooked Man as a doorman and his limo driver. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Tiny Tim is seen waiting in line outside the Business Office alongside Cryer and Grendel when Bigby walks in from examining Faith's head. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Tim is seen driving Bigby's taxi to the Pudding & Pie. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Tim is briefly seen driving the Crooked Man's limousine at the end of the episode, when Mary gets in after incapacitating Bigby. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing After Bigby locates the Crooked Man's lair, Tim is there to greet him, offering his hand as a sign of respect and tells him that his boss is waiting for him and that he must escort him to his office as it is a part of his job. Bigby can either smack his hand away or shake hands with him, depending on the player. Bigby confronts him for his involvement in the Crooked Man's operation and Tim says that he was the only person he could've turned to, as nobody accepted him due to his disability, while only the Crooked Man saw potential. He also mentions how Fables like him never get noticed by the people from the Business Office, saying how they need Bigby too, but they also need the Crooked Man. Depending on Bigby's actions, Bigby allows Tim to escort him into the Crooked Man's office or can barge inside on his own. This causes Tim to panic and become fearful of Bigby since he only wanted to do his job, and Bigby ruined it for him. If Bigby allows Tim to introduce him to the Crooked Man, he will open the doors for Bigby and then walk him into the office where the Crooked Man, Tweedledee, Tweedledum (Determinant), Georgie, Vivian, and Jersey Devil are waiting. The Crooked Man thanks Tim for his service if he has done it right, saying that Bigby is a hard man to work with. Alternatively, if Bigby barges in, then The Crooked Man will notice Tim's panicking and calmly reassure him, saying he expected Bigby to be so brash. Either way, Tim then excuses himself and leaves the scene. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Tiny Tim is seen at the end waiting in line outside the Business Office alongside other Fables. He is likely looking for employment after his employer's death/imprisonment in this episode. Book of Fables Entry While most Fables theorize that their longevity and overall wellbeing is improved by the Mundy world's knowledge of them, for a select few, that does not seem to apply. When a malady or injury is an integral part of a Fable's story, that noteriety can make recovery nearly impossible. That's what Tiny Tim thinks, at least. And no medical care or magic - rather, none that he can afford - can heal his leg. Appearances *"Faith" (No Lines) *"Smoke & Mirrors" (No Lines) *"A Crooked Mile" (No Lines) *"In Sheep's Clothing" *"Cry Wolf" (No Lines) Trivia *Tim is one of the two characters that did not speak during their first appearance but spoke later in their next appearances, the other being Tweedle Dum. *"In Sheep's Clothing" is the only episode where Tiny Tim has a speaking role. *He, Snow White, Bigby Wolf, Beauty, Beast, Tweedledee (if arrested) are the only characters appearing in all 5 episodes. Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive Category:Crooked Man Group Category:Allies